Narusaku:Life
by Coolmatt171
Summary: "Sakura-chan wanna go to the festival? Naruto blushes lightly" I would love to Naruto-Kun" Sakura replied."So what time should we go Naruto asked.' 'I'd say about two hours."Naruto's face is turning red as a lobster. He needs to find a quick way out."I have to go and get ready so I'll see you in two Naruto skips home as he lets out a deep breath of relief.
1. DISCLAIMER

BEFORE YOU GO INTO THE STORY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO


	2. Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan wanna go to the festival? Naruto blushes lightly" I would love to Naruto-kun" Sakura replied."So what time should we go ` ` Naruto asked.'' ''I'd say about two hours."Naruto's face is turning red as a lobster. He needs to find a quick way out."I have to go and get ready so I'll see you in two ` ` Naruto skips home as he lets out a deep breath of relief. He could feel Sakura watching him as he walks back home. Even that makes him blush. Naruto gets back home and puts on the best tuxedo. He has Sakura puts on a red dress she got from Naruto. Naruto picks her up at her door. Naruto tries not to show any emotion. They walk to the festival it only took 15 minutes. When they got there Naruto-Kun was having regrets. They were just looking around for something to do. But Hinata saw them together and began to feel jealous. Hinata had never felt the way she felt for Naruto. There was some rage in her too. All these years she has been watching over Naruto. Not once has he looked at her the way Naruto looked at. Tears flooded Hinata's eyes. She ran off back home Narutoglanced to his right and saw Hinata running off. But he made nothing of it and kept on walking with Sakura Naruto had to hold his breath so Sakura-chan wouldn't suspect anything of him. They were there for 2 hours. Naruto-Kun walks Sakura home."I had fun Sakura-chan" Naruto said."I did too Naruto-kun" Sarura replied. As he walks back home he can't get his mind off Sakura. He can't stop thinking about her beautiful face. Her silky smooth pink hair. He makes it home but Sakura is still on his mind. He walks upstairs. Go to his bedroom and lays in his bed thinking about Sakura. He hopes he can get Sakura off his mind. But honestly, he just hopes he can get her off his mind. But he not trying. He doesn't really want to stop thinking about Sakura.


	3. Chapter 2

THWIP! "Ahh, that's some good ramen," Naruto said. Naruto gets ready and heads out the door. Surprisingly, Sakura was there waiting for him.

"Hi, Naruto…" "Oh hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto fell down quicker than a brick.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" "Yeah just a little amazed about how you look today."

"OH YOU BAKA!" SLAM! Naruto gets his face slammed into the ground.

"I just decided to try something new," said Sakura-chan

Sakura and Naruto are in walking through town, they pass by the ramen shop. Naruto resits to not eat some ramen "Hey, Sakura," "Yeah Naruto-Kun?" "I want to ask you something.

"Sakura-chan," "Yeah Naruto?" "You still love Sasuke right?" Sakura fell silent, she couldn't say anything so she started to run away. "Sakura!"

Meanwhile where Sakura is running.

"Goddamn it, why did I run?" says Sakura Ino passes by."Why are you running forehead"?! Ino says." shut up Ino". Ino has always been Sakura's friend.

"My emotions are all stirred up," says Sakura "I don't know who I truly love"

"Wow, you like Naruto?" "Fuck you Ino" "Well Naruto is a good person who loves ramen, he's always been with you, even though you smack him and your mean to him, you just misunderstood him, he almost lost his life trying to make you happy." "He loves you Sakura. "Sakura doesn't know if she loves Naruto or not. Her emotions are like a tornado. It's unpredictable.


	4. Chapter 3

"UUUUGH".Sakura wakes up from her dream. In horror, she notices what her dream was about. Does she really want that to happen? Does she love Naruto enough to do that? But she took it as a sign that Naruto is the one for her she knows it. He's always there for her he's always believed in her. Never has Sasuke looked at Sakura the way Naruto has. She's determined to confess to her love for Naruto. As Sakura gets ready she practices in the mirror. "Naruto, I love you.." Sakura heads out the door. Naruto's at Ramen Ichiraku eating. Sakura takes a deep breath, and she walks in. Naruto speaks with noodles "hi Sakura-chan.''Sakura's voice trembles "Naruto-Kun d…do...yo..you want...to...to". She couldn't get the words out, "What Sakura-chan?" Naruto Asks. ̈ I ...I ...I LOVE YOU.`` Sakura blushes.

"Ÿou what Sakura?" Naruto replied in disbelief. "Please give me time Sakura-chan ". Naruto says. Naruto walks back home. Sakura also walks back home heart broken. While she's walking back home, she gets stopped. BY SASUKE UCHIHA. 5 hours ago: "Sasuke? I have something I need you to do," Hinata says. "What is it Hinata" " I need you to get Naruto out of the village."Hinata's voice is trembling. Hinata is getting closer.̈ ̈please Sasuke ̈.Hinata's hands are on Sasuke'ś chest, and her breasts are pressing on his chest. Hinata leans in for a kiss. Sasuke doesn't stop her. Hinataś soft gentle lips press against Sasukeś. Their tongues wrestled with each other. Hinata pulls away for a gasp of air. She leans back in for a kiss again. They have now declared their love for each other. *moan*, *gasp*Sasuke? What are you doing here? "hello sakura." says Sasuke.̈ ̈When did you get here ̈ Sakura asks. There was a short pause.¨I just got here Sakura-chan Sasuke had made up a lie.¨why did you leave Sasuke-Kun I missed you so ̈Sakura admits.


	5. Chapter 4

"I missed you too Sakura-chan," Sasuke had not thought about Sakura one time while he was out the Leaf Village. But he would do anything to be with Hinata. Naruto is getting ready to confess his love to Sakura but when he got to Sakura's place, he was broken. Naruto without thinking runs out of the leaf village in tears. Sasuke sees him running. He thinks, what Hinata would want him to do. He tells Sakura to stay. He chases after Naruto out of the village, and SLAM! He's knocked out cold. Sasuke takes his headband and buries Naruto 200 feet underground, then he takes Naruto's headband and puts his blood on it. Meanwhile, "Why did Sasuke go running off like that..?" Sakura says. Ino walks up to Sakura all sassy like. "Was that Sasuke running off?". Ino asked."Yes…"Sakura replied. "I would be running from someone that looked like you to billboard brow, so I don't blame him" Sakura doesn't reply. Sasuke goes back home. I guess you should repay me, I did extra work" Sasuke says. "I know what you mean," Hinata says slowly while biting her bottom lip... Sasuke had never felt a physical reaction to a girl like he did for Hinata.¨I love you Hinata."I do too!" Sasuke walks back to sakura.̈ ̈Sakura I'm so sorry I tried to get him but it was too late he committed suicide with a kunai knife.¨ all I have is his headband. His headband has a bunch of blood on it. But Sakura didn't know it was Sasuke's blood. Sakura's eyes flood, tears come down like a waterfall. Kakashi sensei is walking down the street. He spotted Sakura crying. He sees Sasuke holding a headband with blood on it. "Whose blood is that?" Kakashi asked. "It's Naruto 's. WHERE IS HE?! ̈. Kakashi asked in a panic; ̈HE'S DEAD ̈. Sakura says while sobbing.¨no no no no no ̈. Kakashi says while trembling. Kakashi starts to tear.¨I don't want to believe it ̈. Kakashi says while crying bloody murder.̈ ̈WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE NARUTO ̈.̈ I'm sorry ̈.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile:" where am I its pitch black". Naruto says to himself. "ow ow ow, my head is hurting like crazy.'' "where am I` `. Naruto asks himself. "Sasuke punched you and knocked you out cold`. Kurama says. "you're still here," Naruto asks." you know I'm not going anywhere".'' so where are we smart ass ` ` `. Naruto snaps.''That I can't answer ` ` `. Kurama says.'' well wherever I'm at, these walls are rock hard ` ` `. Naruto says.'' let's bust outta this place here" Kurama suggests.'' alright`.''SAGE MODE ` ` `. BAM. Naruto bursts out of the ground. Naruto sees the leaf village in the distance. He runs towards the village. He can smell the wonderful smell of Ichiraku Ramen. He Runs straight to Sakura's house. But he stops, he remembers that Sasuke is still in the village and Sakura wouldn't even look at Naruto when Sasuke was around. He's at the front of Sakura's house. He's curious so he peeks through the window. He sees Sakura with heartbroken. He shouldn't be, he knew Sakura wouldn't think about him once after Sasuke came back. Sasuke notices Naruto in the window. Naruto quickly ducks down hoping Sasuke didn't notice." stay here Sakura".Sasuke says firmly"."umm ok" Sakura says in a concerned tone. Sasuke Naruto runs away. Sasuke sees him and chases after him. Naruto is ready to fight Sasuke this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile:" where am I its pitch black". Naruto says to himself. "ow ow ow, my head is hurting like crazy.'' "where am I` `. Naruto asks himself. "Sasuke punched you and knocked you out cold`. Kurama says. "you're still here," Naruto asks." you know I'm not going anywhere".'' so where are we smart ass ` ` `. Naruto snaps.''That I can't answer ` ` `. Kurama says.'' well wherever I'm at, these walls are rock hard ` ` `. Naruto says.'' let's bust outta this place here" Kurama suggests.'' alright`.''SAGE MODE ` ` `. BAM. Naruto bursts out of the ground. Naruto sees the leaf village in the distance. He runs towards the village. He can smell the wonderful smell of Ichiraku Ramen. He Runs straight to Sakura's house. But he stops, he remembers that Sasuke is still in the village and Sakura wouldn't even look at Naruto when Sasuke was around. He's at the front of Sakura's house. He's curious so he peeks through the window. He sees Sakura with heartbroken. He shouldn't be, he knew Sakura wouldn't think about him once after Sasuke came back. Sasuke notices Naruto in the window. Naruto quickly ducks down hoping Sasuke didn't notice." stay here Sakura ``.Sasuke says firmly"." umm ok," Sakura says in a concerned tone. Naruto runs away. Sasuke sees him and chases after him. Naruto is ready to fight Sasuke this time.


End file.
